Cold Love (A Jelsa fanfic)
by BelieveInMagicalStories
Summary: After almost a year after running away from Arendelle, Elsa took the responsibility of being queen, yet she feels a strange emptiness...Until she meets the man that changed her life...Jack Frost.
1. Prologue: Birthday preperations

_**I do not own any of the characters! They are from Frozen and RotG**_

Cold Love (Jelsa fanfiction)

Prologue: Birthday preperations

It was another cold morning. Elsa woke up, feeling alittle bit ill (like se usually does on Mondays). She looked all over her room, eye-searching for her dressing-gown. She saw something blue with little snowflakes covering it. Thats what I'm looking for, she thought to herself. Elsa got up, slipped her feet into her slippers and walked over to her warm and soft dressing-gown. As she was putting it on, she glanced at her calendar. It was the 21st of November. Elsa knew that that date ment something, but she was too tired to think. As she walked out of her room, she realized that someone was jumping up and down around the hall.

"Who's there?" She murmured.

"Elsa! Finally, you're awake!" It was Anna. Her beloved sister Anna, but Elsa didn't want to talk to her right now. She wanted to go downstairs, eat breakfast, get dressed and start working. She just wanted to have a normal day, but Anna didn't let her.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa! Do you know what day it is today!?" Anna shouted. Elsa shrugged. She really wasn't in the mood.

"It's your birthday!"

"What?" Elsa jumped up when she heard the news. She forgot all about her birthday and the ball that she was going to have today. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Elsa ran into the bathroom and Anna followed her there.

"Um..Because you were asleep? I didn't want to wake you..." Anna said. Elsa went into the bathroom and locked herself in there. She turned on the hot-water tap and started to strip.

"Well, you should've woke me! Do you know what time it is?" Elsa asked. Anna looked at the clock that was hanging in the hall.

"It's half past eight. You've got plenty of time, Elsa!" she said.

"OUCH!" there was a loud shout coming from the bathroom.

"Elsa!? Are you alright?" Anna asked. She was very nervous. Anna loved spending her time with her sister, especially on her birthday.

"Yeah, I'm fine...It's just that the waters to hot...It'll cool down in a minute."

"What dress are you going to wear for the ball?" Anna was very excited. She couldn't celebrate Elsa's last birthday last year, because Elsa was afraid of her powers...But now, everything was about to change...That's what Anna thought. After half an hour, Elsa came out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her head and she was wrapped in her dressing-gown.

"Ready to go pick out your dress?" Anna smiled. She loved to pick out dresses for diffrent occasions.

"Okay, but I'd rather pick out the dress alone.." Elsa murmured the last part, hoping that Anna wouldn't hear it, but she did. Anna's smile turned into a frown. Elsa hated to see Anna being sad, but she also didn't like her picking out a dress for her.

"Oh...Okay...Bye.." Anna went to her room.

"I'm sorry" Elsa whispered. She went into her room, took off her dressing-gown and the towel and started to look through her dressed. I don't have any nice ones, she thought to herself. Then, she thought of an idea.

"Why don't I make my own dress?" she whispered to herself. With her powers, Elsa started to form a light blue dress on her body. It was slightly diffrent from the one she had on at her ice palace. Oh how she missed the feeling of freedom. Everyday she'd wake up with a slight frown on her face thinking about dancing in the icy ballroom, singing on the snowflake-themed balcony...Suddenly, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hey Elsa..You ready yet?" It was her little sister. She had a sad tone in her voice. She was probably crying, Elsa thought to herself.

"I'll be down in a minute. I just need to do my hair." Elsa walked up to her mirror, took her brush and she gently combed through her wet hair. After 15 minutes, Elsa went down stairs.

"Wow...You look beautiful!" Anna ran to Elsa and hugged her tight.

"T-t-thank you...A-Anna..But you're squeezing a-alittle too t-tight" Anna let go of her sister.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! Kristoff is going to be at the ball, you know, right?" Elsa wasn't a big fan of Kristoff, but she knew that Anna loved him, so she nodded politely.

"Okay! Lets start with the preperations then!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and they ran into the kitchen together, giggling and smiling.

_**Hey guys! I hoped you liked my prologue of my new fanfic! I would just like to point out that, this is my first fanfic and English isn't my mother language, so excuse me if there are any grammar mistakes. Okay, so in the next chapters, I will be writing as Elsa and not the narrator. I thought that it would be fun to write as a character, so you can say the rest of the story will be in Elsa's P.O.V. Yeah, so again, I hoped you liked my prologue of "Cold Love". Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;3**_


	2. Chapter 1: The ball

_**Hey guys! As I said in the prologue, I will be writing the chapters as Elsa! Just saying so that there won't be any confusion!**_

Chapter 1: The ball

After tasting the delicious goods that the cooks made for the ball, Anna and I had an hour to do last preperations. Kristoff came alittle ealier than we expected, so Anna had to take care of him. I locked myself in my bedroom. I needed alittle time alone before greeting everyone at the ball. I looked through the window. Snow everywhere. The lake that was near the palace was frozen, children were having snowball fights...Oh..And theres Olaf with Sven, greeting and playing with the kids. I looked at the clock that was hanging above my bed. Five past seven, I thought to myself. I had fifty-five minutes before the guests come. I sat down on my bed. It has been almost a year since I ran away. Oh, how I miss the feeling of freedom! But, to be honest, I feel alot more comfortable being near my sister. I love her so much, but sometimes she's a real pain. Eight past seven...Fifty-two more minutes to go. I heared a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said. Kristoff, Sven and Anna entered my room.

"Good evening, your Highness." Kristoff bowed. I blushed.

"Kristoff! I told you that you can call me Elsa! And stop bowing!" I looked at them. Both of them were holding something behind their backs. Then, Anna started to sing a song I haven't heared in a long while.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Queen Elsa! Happy birthday to you!_" Kristoff and Sven sang along, then, out of the blue, Olaf jumped into the room and sang again. A tear dropped from my cheek. I was so happy, I wasn't excpecting this _at all! _

"We have some gifts for you!" Anna giggled.

"And cake!" Kristoff added.

"I love cake!" Olaf started jumping up and down. Suddenly, one of the best bakers in Arendelle came in with a chocolate cake in his hands.

"Chocolate! I love chocolate!" I licked my lips in delight.

"Happy birthday, your Majesty" said the baker "Would you like to cut the first piece, your Highness?" he asked. I nodded like a happy little child. The baker placed the cake on the small table in the middle of my room, took out a knife out of his apron and gave it to me.

"This looks delicious!" Anna said "I can't wait to try it out Mr. Bumble!" I believed that was the surname of the baker. I don't go out alot, but I heared that "Mr. Bumble's Bakery" is the best one in Arendelle. Same as the baker. I gave Anna, Kristoff and Olaf a piece.

"Would you like one too, Mr. Bumble?" I asked him politely.

"No thank you, my Lady. I'm on a special diet." He chuckled. I smiled. I loved it when people laugh, even though I might seem alittle harsh.

"This is delicious!" Kristoff turned to the old baker "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing my friend. This is a gift for the queen." I blushed. I guessed that Kristoff came up with the idea of telling Mr. Bumble to bake a cake especially for me.

I looked at the clock.

"It's 7:55 PM already!?" I dropped my plate. It smashed on the floor. I ran down stairs shouting:

"OPEN THE GATES!"

Suddenly, a huge crowd of people walked into the ball room. Anna was rushing downstairs.

"Excuse me, sorry, uh, excuse" she wiggled through the crowed. "I'm so sorry Elsa. I should've came with the suprise alittle earlier. We didn't even manage to give you the gifts!"

"It's alright Anna. The cake and the song were enough, anyways." I smiled. Anna smiled back.

"I placed them on your bed so you can open them later." Anna hugged me tight and I gladly accepted her hug.

"Thanks."

Suddenly a tall man with black hair approched.

"Good evening, M'lady. I am sir Daniel of Hasselhoff. It's a pleasure to meet the queen of Ice." He kissed my hand. I blushed a bit. He looked very handsom. He was wearing a white suit with a black tie. He looked like an ideal candidate for a husband.

"The pleasure is all mine." I started to flutter my eyelashes. He was so dreamy and sweet, that I wanted to kiss him right on his little cute nose.

After greeting every Duke, King and Prince that came to the ball, I asked Anna to take care of the guests while I open up the presents that were in my room. Of course, she accepted. I could tell that she was excited.

I walked into my room. There was a pile of gifts. My eyes started to shine.

"Anna! This is too much!" I whispered to myself. I unwrapped every single one of the presents. There was a notebook, a stack of milk chocolate, some pens and a book. The book was the one that made my eyes glitter the most. It was a book that I've been looking for in the past.

The story about Jack Frost.

_**Hey guys! It's me again. I hope you liked this chapter! I know it was really boring, but I promise you guys that in the next one will be alittle more interesting. Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Jack Frost

Chapter 2: Jack Frost

"The story about Jack Frost"

That was the title of the book..I turned it around. There was a snowflake on the back. I opened it on the first page. It was an image of Jack Frost. He was short, not so handsome, he had light blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a white suit with a blue tie..It didn't really look good on him. I looked out of the window.

I saw something, that I did not expect to see.

I dropped the book and ran over to the window. Someone was writing something...

_Hello your Majesty.._

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I stepped back. I thought that it was all a dream, a nightmare.

_You were just looking at my..."portrait"..._

Portrait? What portrait? Then I looked down at the book that was lying on the floor.

"Jack Frost?" I looked back at the window confused.

_Well done, your Highness._

"Show yourself! I've had enough of talking to myself!" I shouted.

_I can't._

"You can't? How come?"

_You don't believe in me. I'm actually standing right in front of you._

Yeah, right, I thought to myself. I was still thinking that this was just a dream. I tried pinching myself, but that didn't work out so well.

_Don't do that! You'll get a red mark on your arm!_

"What can I do to see you?"

_Just believe._

Just believe? What does that mean? I thought to myself. I closed my eyes.

"Believe. I believe in you, Jack Frost...Jack Frost.."

I opened my eyes.

There was a tall man standing in front of me. He was smiling.

"Jack Frost?" My eyes started to glitter. He didn't look simillar to the picture in the book. Actually, he looked totally diffrent. White hair, long, wooden staff, blue hoodie, no shoes, brown pants, very pale skin and frosty blue eyes.

Oh the eyes!

"Can you see me now?" he asked. I nodded, still astonished. I could feel that my mouth was wide open, but I couldn't stop staring at him.

Jack Frost took my hand and he gently pressed his lips onto it.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I could feel my cheeks burning. He turned to the book. He took it and stared at the picture that was on the front page.

"This doesn't look like me at all!" He shouted "And you can prove that." He turned to me. Jack started to chuckle. "You might want to close your mouth."

"Oh..Yeah...Sorry.." I blushed. How..Was it possible? Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter came into my room and made me believe in him...It was amazing...He was amazing. Jack flipped through the pages of the book.

"How..I..I thought that you were only a fairy-tale" I said. He glanced at me.

"Well...I'm not, and I can assure you that this is not a dream..." He closed the book and placed it on my bed. "By the way...Happy birthday" I glared at him.

"How did you know that it's my birthday?"

"Because I know everything" he chuckled.

"Can I touch you?" I just realized, that I was thinking out loud.

"Uhm...Why..?" he smiled. My cheeks flushed red. I couldn't believe I just said that.

"Uh..Nevermind..."

"No, no. Go ahead. Touch me. Prove that it isn't a dream." so I walked up to him, raised my hand...And I touched his cheek.

He was real, and this was no dream. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Elsa? Are you in here?"

"Anna! Come in!" I faced the door. Anna came in.

"I came to see, how you're doing with the gifts."

"They're wonderful. Especially the book." I smiled. She ran up to me and hugged me tight. Jack was standing behind us. I could feel him breathe. My sister let go of me and walked up to the table in the middle of the room. Jack was standing right in front of it, but she didn't notice him at all.

"Hey! Watch out!" I shouted. Anna walked passed Jack like if he was a ghost. My eyes widened. He shook his head.

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna turned to me, giving me a worried look. I looked at Jack, then back at my sister. How could she just walk through him!? I shook my head.

"Nothing...I thought I saw a pin on the floor..."

"Elsa..Is everything OK? You look a little sick.."

"I'm fine Anna." but I wasn't fine. I fainted. Right in front of my sister.

"ELSA!" That was the last thing I heared.

I saw a blue light...I looked at myself. I was wearing the same dress as I wore at my ice palace.

"What..?" I whispered to myself...I didn't know what was going on. I walked to the blue light. As I was getting closer, the light was getting bigger and bigger. When I reached it, I saw a portal. Of course I went through it...

I saw myself...Playing with Anna...Then I looked at the window. There was a figure sitting on the windowsill...But then suddenly the figure started to fade away. Everything started to fade away...

I woke up in my bed. I looked out the window. It was still dark. I looked at the clock hanging above my bed. It was half past three, but I was well rested and I didn't want to sleep anymore.

"Jack? Jack!" I looked around my room. "I knew it." I whispered to myself, but then a man landed on my balcony. I jumped up.

"Who's there?" I said, trying not to scream.

"Ha, it's just me..Jack Frost." he said, as he walked into my room. A wisp of cold air flew into my room. I shivered.

"Seems like little Elsa is starting to feel a little cold?" Jack smirked. I glared at him.

"That's _Queen_ Elsa for you." I said, crossing my arms.

"OK, so I guess you have to call me Mr. Frost then." He winked at me. How dare he? Well...To be honest, I kindda' liked it. He was so handsome...And his eyes...Oh his eyes!

"You better get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow...At least thats what I heared." Jack walked up to me.

"Please keep your distance, Mr. Frost." I smiled. He started to chuckle.

"OK..But, you need to rest. I have some important news for you, but I won't tell you know. It's a little to late for that, and the way you fainted right in front of me..." Jack stopped in the middle of his sentance. His smile turned into a frown. I didn't like his unhappy face, so I did as he told me to do, and I went back to sleep.

I was having the same dream...But this time, I was in the ball room, playing with my sister...

_**Hey guys! It's me again! I hope this chapter was a little more interesting...They finally met! Hurray! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! C:**_


	4. Chapter 3: His cold hands

Chapter 3: His cold hands.

* * *

_"Anna! Wait!" I shouted. My little sister fell on the magic snow._

* * *

"NO!" I screamed. I woke up and realized I was in my bed. I looked through my window. It was still dark, but it wasn't too late.

"Good morning, your Highness." a velvet voice said from the back of my head. I turned around.

"Ahh!" I fell of the bed, pulling my bed sheets with me.

"Hey! It's cold in the mornings, ya' know?" the man shouted. I rubbed my eyes and I saw Jack lying in my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" I jumped up. "You scared me!" I screamed in his face. Jack smirked.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"The thing that you said last night...Well..More like in the very early morning.." I was utterly confused. What was he talking about? The only thing I remember was when he told me to go back to sleep, but that was all.

"Listen, I don't have much time and-"

"It's six in the morning!" he interrupted. I look at the clock, then back at him.

"Still..That doesn't explain why you're in _my _bed." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, you asked me to lie down beside you on the bed so-"

"WHAT!? I did NOT ask you that! Plus, I do not ask, I demand..."

"Okay, queen, I'll get out of your bed..." Jack slipped off the bed turned back to me. He didn't have a shirt on, so I saw his six-pack. I blushed a bit. I've never seen such an amazing body like his. Jack chuckled.

"Like what you see, m'lady?"

"How dare you! Put on your hoodie!" I covered my face. It was probably flushing red. "I need to go to the bathroom.." I said, as I rushed out of the room. I slamed the door behind me and ran to the bathroom. I looked at my face. I had bags under my eyes, my hair was messed up and my face was red like a tomato. I splashed some cold water on my face and rubbed it with soap.

* * *

After a while I finally went out of the bathroom. Jack was standing in front of the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to check up on you.." I saw him blush a bit. I tried not to giggle, but I couldn't hold it in.

"Why?"

"Many reasons." he said and pushed me away from the bathroom door. He was looking for something.

"Jack! What are you doing?" I pulled him back. He blushed a bit more, but then he stopped.

"Go get dressed and meet me in the ball room." he flew up to the ceiling and down the stairs.

"What? Why do I ha-"

"Just do as I say!" for the first time in my life, someone demanded me to do something. _'It's probably urgent' _I thought to myself, so I rushed back to my room.

* * *

I looked everywhere for a good dress, but every one of them were dirty or had little holes. I searched the right shelf and left one too. The only thing that wasn't dirty or had spots was my pink sweater, blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I sighed. _'Is this really the only thing that I have?'_ I thought to myself. I knew that I could simply just make a dress out of my powers, but I got a little bored. They were always the same colour and the same design! I slipped off my dressing-gown and started to put on the casual clothes.

* * *

I ran downstairs, my hair tied up in a messy braid and with barley any make-up on. When I got downstairs, there was no sign of Jack Frost. I looked all around me. The maids weren't even in there!

"Jack? Jack! Where are you!?" I shouted. Then a mysterious figure showed up, but it wasn't Jack Frost, it was someone taller. He was fluffy and had weird boomerang things.

It was a bunny!

* * *

"G-day you're Highness." he said bowing. I screamed and ran as fast as I could, but then I bumped into someone. I felt cold hands wrap around me. I shivered. I saw Jack's face above my head. I pushed him away.

"How dare you!" I shouted.

"How dare you scream and run away from my friend?" he smirked. I turned around. The big fluffy bunny was standing right in front of me.

"Bunnymund!"

"Jack.." Jack wrapped his arms around the big bunny. I was so suprised. The bunny-Bunnymund pushed him away.

"Elsa, this is Bunnymund, Bunnymund this is Elsa, queen of Arendelle." Jack introduced us.

"You're Highness." the bunny bowed again. I was still shivering.

"I'm sorry for such a reaction earlier on.." I said.

"Wait, Jack..How does she see me?" the bunny turned to his friend. Jack chuckled.

"A nice cuppa' tea." he said. I started at Jack.

"You gave me some kind of poison!?" I screamed. He chuckled a bit more, but when he saw my expression, he said calmly.

"It was no poison..I needed to give it to you or I wouldn't be able to explain what's going on.."

"What's going on..?" I said. I was still shivering. Jack's cold hands gave me some kind of efect to never stop clicking my teeth.

"Come with me and you'll see for yourself" said the bunny.

"No! Bunnymund, I think it's better if I fly with her."

"FLY!?" I shouted. "I do NOT want to fly!"

"Too bad." Jack grabbed my hand and we started to fly off in the air. When we flew out of the window, one of his cold hands wrapped around my back, and the other one was wrapped around my legs. He held me princess-style.

* * *

It was amazing...Seeing Arendelle in a bird's eye view.

It was more amazing with Jack around.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I know this wasn't my best chapter, and there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes, but honestly, I didn't have any ideas for this chapter + I finished writing this chapter this morning when I just woke up, so yeaaaaahhh...Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

_Chapter 4: Memories_

* * *

We were flying higher and higher. I could no longer see my beautiful kingdom. Jack was still holding me in his arms and Bunnymund was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack..Where are we flying off too?" I stared into his amazing eyes and he looked back.

"You'll see. It's a suprise." He smirked. A suprise. I normaly love suprises, but this was all going to fast.

I looked down and I saw a mountain covered in snow.

God, no!

Please! Not there! Somewhere else but not there!

I couldn't help but scream. Jack nearly dropped me, but I wouldn't let go.

"Elsa!? What's wrong?" He stopped flying for a moment. I was shivering in Jack's arms.

Memories. I hated them. They would always haunt me at night..

* * *

_*************************************JACK'S POV***************************************_

_'Alright! She's gonna love this suprise!' _I thought to myself. I was flying towards the Northen Mountain with Elsa wrapped in my arms. _'Take a left...Annnnddd...Were almost there'_. I was so confident that she'll be so happy...But I guess I was wrong.

A loud scream bounced through my ears. It was Elsa's voice.

"Elsa!? What's wrong?" But it was too late. She fainted in my arms. I decided that the safest thing to do was to land.

As we got closer to the ground, the air began to get colder and colder. I only felt a cold breeze, but Elsa began to shiver. I tried wrapping her tighter, but it didn't work. As my feet touched the ground, Elsa woke up. She looked all around, confused.

"Elsa? Are you alright? You fainted!" I said, putting her on her feet. Suddenly, there was a big thump.

Elsa was sitting on the cold snow. She wrapped her arms around herself as she started to weep. I tried to comfort her, but she didn't let me.

"Why did you bring me here!?" she snapped. Her face was covered in smudged make up and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I-I...I thought it'd be a nice suprise.." I uttered. She looked like she was about to strangle me.

"What? A suprise..? Don't you know I hate suprises!" she shouted. Her voice was shallow and mean. I looked towards the huge mountain that was about 2 kilometers away from us.

"I'm sorry..But we have to go" I said, grabbing her hand. She snatched it away and stood up.

Elsa looked at the mountain.

"I AM NOT. GOING. THERE!" she screamed, pointing at the destination we were supposed to reach 5 minutes ago.

"Why not?"

"I just...I just..." she stopped for a moment...

* * *

_** ************************************* BACK TO ELSA*************************************_

_Memories..._

I stood there, looking into thin air, remembering how I hurt my beloved sister...

_Oh Anna..._

I heared a sharp voice.

"Elsa? ELSA! Snap out of it!" it was a mans voice. A man that I met not too long ago...

_Jack Frost..._

Jack Frost. A man with magical, frosty blue eyes. His eyes. They were filled with hope and honesty. How could you not love them?

I suddenly felt someone shaking me.

"ELSA! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Jack shouted. I looked up, into his eyes.

_'Oh Jack..Why do you have those amazing eyes?'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered. He stopped.

"You're..What?" he stared back into my eyes.

"I'm sorry...For everything"

"I don't understand...You haven't done anything..Why are you sorry?" Jack tightened his grip a little. I let out a little squeek, but he didn't let go.

"Jack, I've made so many bad decisions, and one of them was letting you take me here.." he widened his eyes. I felt that he suddenly let go of me.

"Elsa.."

"No, Jack. I'm going back." I started walking towards Arendelle. I knew that it was going to take me a long time before I get there, but I don't want to memorize the time I nearly became a murderer.

Suddenly, I felt my foot hit something hard, and I tripped, but I didn't fall. Jack was there to catch me. He wrapped his arms around me and started to fly. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do.

So I started kicking and screaming like a little child.

"TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME HOME!" I wailed. I started to sob. I was so tired with all the excuses, with all the stupid thoughts of going back to the Ice Palace that was once my home.

* * *

My eyelids were so heavy...

I dozed off, cuddled into Jack's arms.

_I wonder what I'm going to dream of..._

* * *

_**BONJOUR! I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had a lot of tests and stuff like that, but now since I'm on my summer holidays, I think I can update a lot more now. This wasn't my best chapter, but I wanted to get this in so you guys won't have to wait another month. :) Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;***_


End file.
